little birdie
by slack-jawed cheese hugger
Summary: little birdie, will you take me to the music? //: poem-and-fic combo. warning: yaoi. SERIOUSLY.
1. 8 bit romance

little birdie,

will you listen to me beg?

will you take me to the music, help me explain to them that it's coming from me?

oh birdie,

will you bite the snake living in my stomach

when i see him coming?

coming coming.

yes...

will you help me heal the holes in my heart when they force inside and stay?

will you go look for something

so i can be naughty?

will you keep watch at my door

[try not to feel it moving with your body, against the wall, shifting, rippling?

try not to fall to the floor, let your knees buckle as you realize this is more than i asked for?

try not to succumb to the ripping and tearing that has destroyed civilizations?

try not to forget it's wrong, what i'm doing to you, to him, without you, where you want to be?]

when i indulge in something you don't let yourself have?

will you stay,

even after you're broken and whining and rubbing, fierce and warm and delicious?

and why would i ask this

if i didn't want it from you

i don't pose you uncomfortably on purpose

because it isn't a game

this isn't a test

or at least it won't be, just as long as you continue to delude yourself that i'm not waiting,

that i won't slap you when you come in and then lock the door behind you and.

is there truly a reason why i distract him so i can make it all better, so he jerks uncontrollably when

finding i'm finding a finding for finding that special, so special

spread up, show off, display display display

so you feel dirty, like a voyeur, but then

he glares until you get over yourself and help him be distracted

until i find a finding finding for finding that finding it, and you stretch

it changes, a different path, you feel it ripping you so lovely

[how the hell does it fit?]

don't have an answer, don't have a fit because we have less of an idea than you do collectively

friends, little birdie, are only as good as they are in [gasp] because i think they don't realize how badly everyone wants someone who's good enough to make them forget that they're in [gasp] with someone they don't even

know?

did i say in bed?

did i say in love?

did i say in trouble?

maybe maybe, i'll tell you when you're younger.

make you feel what we feel that they feel because the feel of someone else is the most exquisite flavor man has ever created.

better than chocolate-flavor, better than strawberry-flavor, better than morning-sex-flavor.

they're warmer than you are, have you noticed?

is it really because you're used to me by now or is it because of that egg-shaped evil i made you hang onto for me and it's brought you dry five times within the last sixteen minutes

to the place where i've been waiting for you, where i've been fighting for you, where you'll want to go so bad you'll do anything, _anything_, and i purr at the sight of you,

panting and whining, one eye open and one eye closed, gripping the bedsheets like you're going to fall off, pushing back onto my fingers, looking for something tasty.

i lick your neck and you vibrate through your chest, and it sounds so delicious, you beg and beg,

little whipped birdie, and you cringe, rippling, dancing to the walls where i slam you up against it and pin you there

[they can probably hear us from outside, do you care?]

nod your head no, shake your head yes.

you're warm and slick and tasty, and sure, i'll bite

fling back, scream and cry, whatever you like, because it's his turn to watch you go out of your mind, he can wait, keep my fingers warm and wet for me, won't you?

slur the command, no i'm not drunk, thank you, try something else

stop it up with a little bottle, the kind they sell, if you can't stomach it you don't need to, this will work just fine,

and you whimper, assume the position, hoping, hoping hope will work for once

the way it's supposed to

stay still, i told you, and smack, you cry out, and i inform you that if it falls out we have to start all over again.

grip white-knuckles as you moan, desperation's not usually something you're willing to do,

but make an exception

just this once

just this forever

because

because;

shaking, try to hold still as i slide up your back with a streamlined hand,

yank hard and you yelp,

that doesn't help,

you're making it worse

[i'm just trying to distract him,] i say, and he throws his head back onto his shoulders, eyes sliding shut, try not to think about it because he wants to be up for it when it's his turn again.

yes, up.

no, not you, stupid, don't drop it! i warn, and you still, slide arms to your elbows as knees locked, shift to balance, how long is this supposed to take?

as long as you still want me, and it's not fair, that'll be forever

[compliment] i presume, and worm a slick tentacle it feels in next to it and wrack its way up your spine as you tighten so much more

it'll fall out you cry i don't want to have to wait longer than i have to.

that silly boy where'd he go

oh i heard he went to go gets a guess a good guest ah guessed new request,

spop, and your hitch falls, exhale,

don't choke yet, little birdie, we still have to switch

go forever corporeal, go on forever, go on, try it, ride it out,

and you can feel it now, itching into your bloodstream, and you can feel it now, there it is, scream loudly silence before moving, make you move, make you, take you, break you

too damn right you couldn't find out where, we whisper, and you arch like a cat, bending and clenching, dilatory response

we will show you why we waited.

tighter setting, no worries, it's not possible to break anything, and as soon as you slide it'll be fine anyways, phantom pain, begin to explain

you little hectopascal, smirk, push again, see your face freeze in a silent scream, eyes widen, unseeing, brain shutdown

was it worth it? i smile, nip harsh you dissolve, incomprehensibly

better than a fantasy, better than all the fantasies, keep him close to keep you from breaking, split along the dotted fracture

[oh my god] you gasp [do that again], what this?

for reals this time, break and find [find for finding finding finding for finding a finding] repeated above and below, extra extra

gigantic pillar, most steady and full, both at once, shove and seeking, fall forwards, grip my shoulders, steady now

can't make faster than possible, oh well, i sigh

below deck, invaded at the mouth, tattletales tattletaling, even after all these years

like a little virgin, i sigh, you poor thing

stay sane until i'm done, wery vell?

deny to bottom, reply to bottom, bend and stretch

child's movie you claim, i was the purple hippo, remember? keep them busy busybodies them old biddies

pant and whimper, i touch teasing roll to the back of your head, more dark, it hurts!

are you ready? yes, you whine, please, please hurry

slam down once more and as you clench oh-so-tight i flip the catch and you go

scream, scream my name, and i grin predatorially.

now wasn't that worth it?

you ride it all the way out and as your heart begins to slow just the tiniest bit i do it one more time and you black out from the overload.

do you see, little birdie?

i still love you.


	2. 16 bit romance

a/n: and now here's what i was thinking of when i was writing.

at least, the first section.

enjoy, ne?

- - - -

"Look, I don't even know what the hell you two want me here for." Ichigo, in a gigai, stumbled into the thrumming club, tripping over the doorstep as a result of looking backwards.

"Jus' calm down, King," said Shirosaki, also in a gigai, pushing him inside, and glared at the people who raised their heads to look at the newcomers. They took one look at his bleached-white hair and black sclera and backed off, as any sane person would.

"You needed to get out of that stupid house anyway." Kon in Ichigo's body smirked and shoved his hands further into his pockets. "Yer family's kinda loud."

Ichigo took a precious second to glare at Kon and bumped into a tall man who caught him and set him back on his feet. "Careful, kid."

"Sorry!" he called after the guy's retreating back.

As Ichigo was obviously not used to clubbing, his hollow snaked an arm around his waist and guided him manually towards the back of the room, ignoring his protests. "Look, King, all ya hafta do is watch the door. The lock's broke. Don't even hafta dance, see? No problem."

And so he stood outside the room, watching the crowd with unseeing eyes, feeling blank as a white piece of paper. He had thoughts, but the didn't think properly about them. He was just there to guard the door. For what reason, he had no idea. Ichigo frowned. Why would they need the door locked, anyway? What were they _doing_ in there?

Carefully, so as not to trip over any of the couples who were making out in the hall, he leaned towards the crack between the door and the doorframe, listening carefully.

"O-ow! Dammit, Shiro, that hurts!"

"It'll feel better in a minute, promise."

"I don't think you used enough lube... Nngh..."

_Lube_? Ichigo pulled his ear away from the door like he'd been burned. There were very few things one needed lube for, he knew, _very _few. And all of them included more touching than he was comfortable imagining _those_ two doing. Especially in _HIS_ body. He slid down the wall, coming to sit with his knees up to his chest. Now that he understood the reason why they wanted him there, he wished he hadn't agreed to come at all. He ran a hand through his wild orange hair. He was fully aware that he was... _that_, but he hadn't known that that meant his hollow was too. And Kon! He talked about breasts like they were the best things ever invented, so when did _this_ particular development occur? Now that he thought about it, Kon _had_ been less... enthusiastic lately. What was going on?

Even though he knew in his heart of hearts that this was most likely very wrong, he couldn't help but think about it. Not in a casual, 'oh, that's interesting, let's move on' sort of way, but in a fantasizing sort of way. The fact that it was himself on himself (albeit a weird, twisted part of himself and a mod soul in his body) did have some allure, and he couldn't help but wonder...

It _was_ a club, and he _was_ a teenager, and teens were bound to take all sorts of risks, right? Plus, gigai were fiddly and hard to make. So, Ichigo decided, he was going to find out what exactly they were doing for himself. _Just a minute,_ he thought, _and then I'll leave them alone._

He made his way to the door and opened it, being very careful not to make any noise.

Not that the two of them would have noticed; his hollow was crouched on top of the mod soul, one hand holding his wrists above his head, the other... well, he'd guess he was stretching Kon out. Both were stark naked. Ichigo's breath stopped. This was _so_ weird.

Kon writhed, letting out little whimpers as Hichigo explored his entrance, eyes squeezed closed, lean body shining with sweat. His hair was damp, and he was breathing heavily. The look on the hollow's face was predatory and excited, lips pulled back in a grin.

"S-Shiroooo," Kon moaned, trying to pull his wrists away from the hollow's stony grip, and failing. "It hurts..."

"Relax," grinned the hollow, leaning down to lick at the side of the other's face. "It won't hurt if you relax, dumbass."

"Don'... don't call me stupid, stupid! This feels so weird... hnn..."

Ichigo was captivated. This was both intensely wrong and incredibly hot at the same time. He knew that soon he wouldn't care about the wrong part, which was why he reached for the door and began to pull the door open.

The worst thing possible at that particular moment just suddenly decided to walk up behind him and smack him over the head. Halfway through his opening of the door, it squealed loudly.

He cringed, and both of them looked up, surprise written on their faces.

There was a total silence for about twenty seconds, and then Hichigo spoke up. "Close an' lock the door."

Ichigo jumped. "M-me? But the lock's broken!"

The hollow deadpanned. "I lied. Lock the damn door and get the fuck over here."


End file.
